pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Dweevil
Titan Dweevil Mandarachnia gargantium The Titan Dweevil is the last boss in Pikmin 2. It is a larger version of smaller Dweevils, and only gets its powers from the fact that it has several appliances on it that it uses. In the last dungeon of the game at the very bottom in the Dream Den, Olimar and The President find Louie sitting on top of a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil. It then starts to attack. The Titan Dweevil, before it rises up, resembles a pile of treasure. Strategy This boss has a rather complex way to defeating it. It has four weapons which double as treasures after it's defeated; the Flare Cannon, Shock Therapist, Monster Pump, and the Comedy Bomb; they all represent the various hazards. It will stomp around and act like the various Arachnorb family members in their manner of stomping, except that it doesn't crush Pikmin because it has no large "feet". After it bobs its head down, it will grab two weapons, but only use one. The color it glows and which arm it raises will indicate the weapon it will use, however. The main point is to attack the weapons. If a weapon gets damaged, it will start smoking and will behave differently when used. The weapon will break off when it recieves enough damage. Louie is found on top of it the first time you battle it. He isn't hurt at all, and has constantly been accused of controlling it... Note: Yellow Pikmin should be used while all your other Pikmin are above the 'bowl' that the Titan Dweevil is on (this does not guarantee safety; the Monster Pump can still reach them): they can be thrown the highest, reaching any of its weapons, and there is always a chance of saving them. If you follow this strategy, a suggested method of defeating the Dweevil would be to destroy the weapons in this order: Monster Pump, Comedy Bomb, Flare Cannon, Shock Therapist. Flare Cannon The Flare Cannon is the easiest weapon to avoid; it simply sprays flames in a set radius, and it will rotate back and forth in about a 180 degree motion. When this weapon is damaged, it will spray in a slightly larger area than normal. If you're not fireproof yet, this can be a pain, as if you get hit, you can't escape. It's better to get that resistance before fighting the Titan Dweevil. Shock Therapist Possibly the toughest weapon to avoid. When this weapon is used, it will spit out eight electric nodes that will activate and form multiple electric force fields that electrocute all Pikmin that touch them. Keep your Pikmin in a tight group to avoid getting electrified. When this weapon is damaged, the nodes will activate the moment they are released. Monster Pump When this weapon is used, it spits out blasts of water that will get latch on and suffocate the Pikmin's heads. When the weapon is damaged, it will spit out water at a greater range and faster speed. Comedy Bomb When this weapon is used, it will spray three streams of poisonous gases. They move at the same speed and direction, so standing in between them at all times should be no problem. When it is damaged, it will have four streams and may change directions spotaneously. Alternate Strategy An alternate to the above strategy is as follows: Bring 100 Yellow Pikmin into the Dream Den. Ignore any treasures and simply run to the exit. Some sublevels have rocks over the holes, this will require skill to pull off. You may have to bring the Pikmin through poison or fire. Get to the final floor. The beauty of having 100 yellows is that you'll always have a shot at saving your Pikmin, plus, they can reach the weapons easily. Now, just be sure to avoid the attacks. Always be sure to keep the captains away from the Flare Cannon. If you get hit, you won't be able to escape the attack, and there'll be no saving your Pikmin. First, though, destroy the Monster Pump. When it fires that off, run into a corner and huddle your Pikmin there and continually whistle at them. Once that's fallen, attack the Flare Cannon, being sure that your captains don't get hit. After that's fallen, attack the Comedy Bomb. Just run to the top when you see that coming. Now, once that's gone, your Pikmin are invincible! Finish off the Shock Therapist, then finish the defenseless Titan Dweevil. As a note, petrification of the Titan Dweevil will make his weapons invincible. So, don't try it. After the Weapons After all weapons have been broken off (it cannot pick them back up), it will lose his armor, but still have Louie on his head. He now resembles an underdeveloped giant Dweevil. All you must do now is throw Pikmin at its head. It does not have any counterattacks at this stage other than throwing off the Pikmin, but he does have a substantial amount of health. When defeated, he will start to decompose into a blue acidic foam and melt away, leaving only Louie. All weapons (and Louie) can be picked up as treasures. If you decide to fight him again, he will be without any armor or weapons (That is, if you did pick up the treasures, otherwise, he will still have them). As a bonus, if you defeat this creature when it is petrified by your ultra-bitter spray, it will drop 10 colored sprays. The total amount of each color of spray that will emerge is random however. Olimar's Notes The largest member of the dweevil family, this fearsome predator carries protective components that often exhibit offensive capabilities, an evolution that may be attributed to mere chance. Another evolutionary theory is that the chemical contents of the containers carried by the Titan Dweevil contribute to possible gene splicing. While other dweevils do not seem to choose what objects they carry, the Titan Dweevil appears to prefer shiny objects above all others. Louie's Notes Eaten raw, this predator's luxurious legs are bold and full flavored. What a satisfying crunch! Category:Bosses